Second Thoughts
by cherline
Summary: Bree spends the night, but is it love? Warning femmeslash BreeLynette


Bree sat, with her knees pulled up, next to a sleeping form. Bree was left awake to think about her decisions and to make sure this is what she wanted... even though it already happened. It was one of those nights... the ones you can't seem to handle on your own. She just needed a hug and a reassuring rub across her back, but she got more that what she expected. When she called Lynette up to come over, she thought that it was going to be like the other nights when Lynette stays over. She thought she was only going to get comfort. The night unfolded once Lynette rang Bree's door bell. 

_The door bell to the Van De Kamp's rang and Bree rushed to the door because she was expecting a visitor. Bree pushed the door open wider and Lynette slipped in._

_"Hi..." Bree closed the door behind Lynette._

_"Hi, honey. What's wrong?" Lynette took a step towards Bree and placed a comforting hand on her arm._

_"I just couldn't bare being alone today... I don't know what it is, I've never felt this way." Bree felt embarrassed that she admitted to a fault._

_"Bree, honey... it's ok to feel... vulnerable once in a while." Lynette pulled her into a hug and rubbed Bree's back, as if she knew what Bree needed. "Come on, baby. Let's get you to sleep." Lynette led Bree up to the master bedroom. She pulled the covers back and let Bree slip under them. The cool sheets against the red-head's warm skin made her shiver slightly, but it wasn't anything Lynette's warm body next to hers couldn't cure._

_"Come here, cuddle with me. You know you want to." Lynette's sing-song voice made Bree chuckle as she moved closer to Lynette, and into her arms. "Is this what you wanted? Hmm? A nice warm cuddle so you can sleep?" Bree "mmm hmmm"ed into Lynette's shoulder._

_"I love you, and there's nothing I won't do for you, k?" Once again, Bree "mmm hmm"ed into Lynette's shoulder. Bree turned her head and nuzzled into the nape of Lynette's neck and sighed hard._

_"Hehe... do it again..." Lynette became a bit squeemish when Bree blew hard against her neck. Lynette's scent was strong at her pulse point and it filled Bree's nostrils. She was intoxicated with this woman who held her so gently. Her tongue dipped into that pulse point and circled the concave flesh. She felt Lynette's blood fighting back, against the tip of her tongue, at full speed. Bree's teeth glided against the arch in Lynette's throat and she let them sink in a little, enjoying the feeling of Lynette pulling her towards the neck she was feasting on. Copper locks were entangled into a balled fist in complete passion. Bree pinched the skin, that was between her teeth, lightly and slid her teeth off. Lynette sucked in air with a hiss. Bree continued bitting in an upward trail while Lynette wedged her leg in between Bree's thighs. Bree panicked for a few seconds, she didn't know where this was going to lead. Lynette pushed herself down and made contact with Bree's upper thigh. It felt like an eternity, to Bree, when they finally locked lips. Lynette's tongue darted out in rhythym to her rocking hips. Bree rolled Lynette onto her back and broke the kiss._

_"Are you mine?" Bree stroked Lynette's sides_

_"I don't even know what I'm doing..." Even with that statement, Bree still allowed Lynette her release. With her back arched and heals digging into the bed, Lynette muffled a cry as she climaxed. Bree rolled to her side as Lynette laid there, calmly falling asleep. Bree sat up and wrapped her arms around her knees, pulling them tight to her chest. She felt the pang of regret and she felt used._

Bree choked back a sob and Lynette stirred. The small blond looked up at Bree.

"Hey, what are you doing awake? Come here..." Lynette sat up to opened her arms to Bree and folded her in them. For a second, Bree thought Lynette might have thought their experience to be a dream, but then Lynette began kissing the side of Bree's neck and her finger tips grazed the undersides of Bree's breast. The pale red head sighed with relief and with arousal. Lynette pulled back and took Bree's face into her hands.

"I love you, Bree." Lynette let her gaze linger on Bree's pink lips. "Mmm, and you turn me on so much..." Bree giggled as she was pulled under Lynette's body. The covers were pulled over them and the next thing that was heard was a throaty moan from the blissed red head.


End file.
